The present invention relates to improvements in compositions comprising one or more antiviral drugs. In particular, the present invention relates to pharmaceutically-active compositions (and precursors thereof) which comprise a drug for treatment of infection caused by a virus, i.e. an antiviral drug. The present invention is especially (but not exclusively) concerned with compositions which comprise a drug for treatment of infection cause by a retrovirus, i.e. an antiretroviral drug.
The present invention further relates to a pharmaceutically-acceptable form of an antiviral drug, whether alone or in combination with another drug, such as another antiviral drug, or other pharmaceutically-acceptable excipients.
The present invention is believed to be generally applicable to compositions comprising any antiviral drug (i.e. for treating infection by viruses, such as the herpes virus, hepatitis B, hepatitis C, influenza, and the like), and especially those compositions comprising an antiretroviral drug (i.e. for treating infection by retroviruses), but will be described with particular reference to compositions comprising drugs for treating Human Immunodeficiency Virus (HIV) and Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome (AIDS).